Legacy of the Stars The Descent
by lynn conner
Summary: L.O.T.S. follows Howlingpaw, who has come to the Clans under interesting circumstances, and her journey to find out why SoulClan placed her with in the world of the Beach Cats.
1. ALLEGIANCES

CLAN ALLEGIANCES

**QUAKECLAN**

LEADER,  
-›**barkstar**  
_a brown and white tom with blue eyes and missing part of his left ear_

DEPUTY,  
-›**robinfeather**  
_small red-brown she-cat with black paws and snout, lidded grey eyes_

MEDICINE CAT,  
-›**darkhawk**  
_tabby tom with extremely dark stripes, tight pelt, and bright amber eyes_

-MED. CAT APP.,  
-›**none**

WARRIORS  
-›**grizzlesoul **  
_large dark tabby with an assortment of scars over his body and face; dark amber eyes_  
-›**earthstep **  
_massive solid grey tom with large paws and pale green eyes_  
-›**yarrowfur**  
_black, white, and orange tortie with amber eyes_  
-›**roseblossom**  
_pretty little white she-cat with bright red eyes (albino)_

APPRENTICE,  
-›**ghostpaw**  
_a white she-cat with brown/grey patches along her back and face; wide green eyes_  
-›**wailingpaw**  
_jet black tom with a white streak staring at the tip of his nose and stretching right along his spine to the tip of his tail_  
-›**howlingpaw**  
_a white she-cat with two tone grey markings along her back, face, and tail, bright amber eyes_

QUEENS,  
-›**shellfur**  
_creamy colored she-cat with a scared face and one good blue eye_  
Kits:  
-›**viperkit**  
_cream and brown tortie she-cat with exceptionally long k9's and odd purple eyes_  
-›**woodkit**  
_a large tan and cream tom with dark blue eyes_  
-›**poppykit**  
_pure black she-cat with glazed amber eyes_

Elders:  
-›**mockingcry**  
_dusky ginger she-cat with multiple scars on her right side and dull green eyes_  
-›**duskspots**  
_white tom with dark grey spots, chewed up tail, and pale green eyes_  
-›**heavyheart**  
_young blind tabby tom with a horrible scar on his face and chest_

**CLOUDCLAN**

Leader:   
-›**ivystar**  
_dark brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes_

Deputy:   
-›**stormyfur **  
solid silver she-cat with pale amber eyes

Medicine Cat:  
-›**deerflash**  
_dark tabby tom with dark green eyes and twisted back paw_

-Med. Cat. App.:  
-›**scurrypaw**  
_fluffy white manx she-cat with two different colored eyes_

Warriors:  
-›**sunstream**  
_red-ginger she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes exclusively along her legs_  
-›**redbird**  
_red-brown tom with pale green eyes_  
-›**hawkeye**  
_long legged silver tabby tom with piercing amber eyes_

Apprentices:  
-›**flurrypaw**  
_fluffy white manx she-cat with two toned blue eyes_  
-›**longpaw**  
_pale blond tom with three long scars over the left side of his face and one good amber eye_

Queens:  
-›**coonmask**  
_dark grey she-cat with darker bands around her forepaws and tail, missing her left ear, dull green eyes_

Kits:  
-›**greenkit **  
_grey tom with dark grey ears tips, mask around eyes, and bands around tail, with the most startling green eyes_  
-›**sliverkit **  
_attractive silver she-kit with white ears, legs, fail, and patch around left eye; dark blue eyes_  
-›**frostkit **  
_handsome dark grey tom with white ear and tail tip, paws, and chest; indigo eyes_

Elders:  
-›**flutterwing**  
_pale ginger she-cat deaf in her left ear with a long scar over her now blind eyes_  
-›**gusting-gale**  
_white and brown tom with grey-blue eyes_

**OCEANCLAN**

Leader:  
-›**tidalstar**  
_grey-blue tom with slight silver stripes on his legs, baby blue eyes_

Deputy:  
-›**northpoint**  
_small white tom with pale blue eyes_

Medicine Cat:  
-›**gullwing**  
_a patchy white and grey tom with half of his left ear missing , pale amber eyes_

-Med. Cat. App.:  
-›**blackpaw**  
_jet black tom with a white back paw and spot on his rump, wide amber eyes_

Warriors:  
-›**ebonytear**  
_a large black she-cat with a white mask and left fore leg, dark amber eyes_  
-›**ivoryheart**  
_large white she-cat with a black tail and muzzle, pale yellow eyes_  
-›**risingshower**  
_light grey tom with white spots cascading his pelt, icy blue eyes_  
-›**flashing-gaze**  
_long legged pale blond tom with bright yellow eyes_

Apprentices:  
-›**swiftpaw **  
_pretty silver and grey-blue she-cat with startling blue eyes_  
-›**whirlpaw**  
_handsome grey-blue tom with leafy green eyes_  
-›**bankpaw**  
_sandy colored tom with a long black tail and pale yellow eyes_  
-›**sharkpaw**  
_silver tabby tom with dark black stripes and soft pale blue eyes_

Queens:  
-›**bubblewhisker**  
_pale silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and friendly pale blue eyes_  
-›**paintedstorm**  
_pretty black and white she-cat with striking teal colored eyes_

Kits:  
-›**seakit**  
_blue-grey she-kit with black stripes along her back and two on her right leg, striking teal eyes_  
-›**mothkit **  
_small white she-cat with sandy and clay colored splotches, grey eyes_

Elders:  
-›**minnowcrest**  
_small sandy colored she-cat with dark amber eyes_  
-›**weatherfall**  
_white tom with startling teal colored eyes and a long scar on his left flank _

**BLAZECLAN**

Leader:  
-›**quillstar**  
_spiky furred grey tabby with a distinctive feathery brown tail, pale golden-green eyes_

Deputy:  
-›**blueflame **  
_a blue-grey she-cat with bright amber eyes_

Medicine Cat:  
-›**sagewing**  
calico she-cat with kind bright green eyes

-Med. Cat. App.:  
-›**nettlepaw**  
_small tabby tom with unusually large paws and wide green eyes_

Warriors:  
-›**palestreak **  
_white tom with cream bands on his tail and pale blue eyes_  
-›**phoenixflight**  
_dark ginger tom with a long scar on his shoulder and bright amber eyes_  
-›**rowanleaf**  
_dark tabby she-cat with dark grey eyes and a smudge of white on her forehead and left for paw_

Apprentices:  
-›**tigerpaw**  
a brown she-cat with sparse strips concentrated on her left side and icy green eyes  
-›**pantherpaw**  
_black tom with a bushy tail and pale amber eyes_  
-›**lilypaw**  
_tiny black and white she cat with friendly dark brown eyes_

Queens:  
-›**appleblossom**  
_hefty white she-cat with apple red eyes (albino)_  
-›**sweetgaze**  
_bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes_

Kits:  
-›**maskkit**  
_grey tom with a dark mask and bands on his tail, bright green eyes_  
-›**gingerkit**  
_ginger she-cat with a grey mask and tail, light brown eyes_  
-›**orangekit**  
_grey and ginger tom with brown stripes and green eyes_  
-›**mothkit**  
_pale brown-ginger she-cat with ginger forepaws and bright green eyes_  
-›**claykit **  
_deaf brown-ginger and grey she kit with dark green eyes_  
-›**flarekit**  
_bright ginger she-cat with a brown muzzle and bright yellow eyes_

Elders:  
-›**tangelroot**  
_brown tom with dark amber eyes_  
-›**loftygaze**  
_short black and white tom with pale grey eyes_

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

-›**crash**  
_large black tom with deep amber eyes _  
-›**puddle **  
_small light colored tabby tom with large ears and wide green eyes_  
-›**banner **  
_a scarred white tom with a long black tail and amber eyes_  
-›**duchess**  
_long haired white she-cat with blue eyes_

**OTHER ANIMALS**

-›**zero**  
_large silvery brute timber wolf_  
-›**tarot**  
_young dark furred femme timber wolf_


	2. HOW TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE

**Prologue – HOW TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE**

"Down with the Rogues!" Hollered a red-brown she-cat. Robinfeather lead the charge of her patrol after those who had crossed into their territory and stolen precious prey. Four other's followed her, one being an apprentice, Ghostpaw. Who at that moment looked frighteningly pleased with the aspect of catching and then attacking the rogues ahead.

Up a head one of the smaller rogues took a tumble and came to land in a small puddle where he was instantly stuck. The suction of the sand was too much for the young tom and he was sucked under in a matter of seconds. "Hault, do not go farther! G-Ghostpaw get back here!"

But Robinfeathers cries fell upon deaf ears as the little white apprentice sprinted off after the rest of the group. Yarrowfur spit and cursed at her apprentice, finally getting a signal from her deputy to go after her. "That mouse brained little, oh when I get my claws on her I'll, stupid little fur ball…"

Ghostpaw was cornered with two rather nasty smelling rogues towering over her. "Do you bath in dirt or were you just born that way?" She fainted a sneeze and covered her nose with her paws. "And boy are you two ever ugly, what did your mama throw you on the Thunderpath when you were born. I've seen crow food prettier than you!"

The two toms lunged but the clan born apprentice easily dodged and smiled as the two made a loud face plant into the garbage cans. She jumped up onto the brick ledge and bounded off as the larger, and uglier in Ghostpaw opinion, tom got up and made after her.

"I'll get you for that kit!" He taunted.

A growl caught in Ghostpaw's throat as she unceremoniously fell from the ledge and when tumbling head over paw down a hill. The tom watched her decent with mild amusement and left, knowing better than to go into that No-Furs place.

The little white apprentice pushed up to her paws and looked around. The ground beneath her little paws was hard and cold. This place, it's smells, everything was so foreign. Ghostpaw crept around and soon found herself in a small…oh what did Barkstar call it? A yard. It was very tiny and everything was dead. It looked rather pathetic in Ghostpaw's views. Kind of like what she imagined BlazeClan's camp to look like.

"Interesting," The adventurous she-cat moved forward, tail high, ears pricked, whiskers twitching. That is, until she saw a figure that made her stop. A large cat sat up high on a window ledge, his pelt was semi-transparent and sparkled like Silverpelt. "Great SoulClan!" The Tom turned his head, let out a purr of laughter and vanished.

She darted to the window and peered in. Alarmed she watched a No-Fur turn from the window. Curiosity made Ghostpaw press against the glass, it gave. Little Ghostpaw fell thru as it sung up and away. She landed on something rather soft. A quick movement by the No-Fur caught her eye and she froze slightly fearful of what might happen if it caught her…


End file.
